


SNK  One-Shots

by 69_wonderland



Category: aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_wonderland/pseuds/69_wonderland





	1. Erwin x Levi ~ Smoking

The commander of the survey corpse and the lance corporal sat in a dimly lit office doing paper work side by side. Niether man saying a word. Just harsh attempts at trying to complete the great stacks of work so that they both could get to bed for the night. The Commander, to focused on his work to notice the short corporal was staring off into space, pen still on paper, forgotten work under hand. Levi's mind raced with day dreams that he couldn't control. Thoughts of the commander. Touching the corprol, kissing him, talking to him in that deep saultry voice until a sound from the man sitting across from him spoke up.

"Levi, are you day dreaming again?" The Commanders voice vibrated the still air in the room, breaking the silence. Levi shot his head towards the blonde man, not noticing that Erwin was now standing from his desk and was standing in front of Levi's desk staring down at the small ravanet.

"Tsk, shut up old man and go do your paper work." Levi spit out from between his teeth. Looking up at the Commander with sleepy eyes and a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Erwin chuckled and sat back down at his desk running his hand down his face and then running his fingers through his blonde thick hair looking over at Levi. Erwin let out a breath and reached into an open drawer pulling out a pack of hardly used cigarettes. Then popped one into his mouth, lit it, and took a long drag from its filter. Levi raised a thin eyebrow at the commander as smoke billowed from between his lips.

"I didn't know you smoked Erwin?" Erwin chuckled and let out another drag from the cigarette. 

"Only when I'm thinking or when I'm stressed. You don't smoke Levi? Some would think, an ex thug like you must smoke. Specifically if you lived in the underground . " Erwin stared at the small man sitting in the chaire across from him, staring at the cigarette in Erwins hand. Levi shook his head, his eyes meeting Erwins for a second before darting back to the lit stick.

"Would you like to try it?" Erwin stared at Levi amused, wondering if Levi would want to try it knowing what the outcome would be. Without saying anything, Levi stood from his chair, walked to the front of Erwins desk and held out his hand. Erwin handed the cigarette to Levi, it lightly resting inbetween Levi's nimble fingers. Levi eyed the lit cigarette in his hand then looked at Erwin almost unsure.

"Erwin, how do I do this?" Erwin chuckled, stood from his chair and walked behind Levi, resting his hand on the one of Levi's that held the cigarette, the other resting on Levi's hip. 

"You put the filter into your mouth and breath into your lungs." Erwin brought Levi's hand up to his own lips, took a drag, then let the smoke billow out from his mouth. Erwin then brought the cigarette up to Levi's waiting mouth. Levi did as was instructed and took in a deep breth from the filter. Levi's eyes widened, filling with tears and turning blood shot. Levi dropped the cigarette to the wooden floor and pushed Erwins body away from his own and started to go into a fit of coughs with one hand resting on the oak desk. Erwin chuckled behind him and started to pat his back to help him. Levi, still coughing reached for the old and drunken cup of coffee on Erwins desk and took several big gulps to stop the burning that was searing the flesh of his throught.

"Dear Maria, Erwin. How do you do that?" Coughs erupting from his mouth inbetween his words. Finally recovering from the trauma he looked back at Erwin. Erwin was sitting in the chair at Levi's desk starring at Levi with a smile gracing his lips.

"Levi, has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely radiant bent over a desk like that." Levi's eyes widened at Erwins statment but they returned back to their bored expression but the smallest of smiles was plastered on Levi's face. Levi started to saunter over to the front of his own desk and leaned down so that his elbows rested on the oak surface and his rear was high in the air.

"No, Erwin, no one has ever told me that before." Levi raised a thin eyebrow at the commander sitting at his desk. Erwin chuckled, stood from Levi's desk and gracefully walked right behind Levi, never removing his eyes from the short corprols behind. Erwin rested his hands on Levi's small hips and pressed his groin on to the corporals back side. Levi let out a gasp as he felt Erwins erection press against the curve of his ass in the most delicious way. Erwin bent over the small man till his chest was touching the dip in Levi's back. Erwin started to swivle his hips in to Levi making the shorter moan. 

"This is an order Levi, remove your pants right now." Erwins breath tickling the hairs on Levi's neck. Levi hurridly reached in front of him now resting his chest on the desk. Levi fumbled with the clasps of his 3DMG until finally he managed to pull his pants down, boxers and all. Levi then spread his hands out on the desk and gripped the edges to prepare himself for what was to come, but Levi was going to have some fun with this. He proceeded to wiggle his butt on Erwins crotch just to hear the taller man let out a hiss and gasp. Erwin took hold of Levi's small hips again to steady his movements.

Erwin rest his big hands on the soft fless of Levi's ass. Admiring the porsalin like flesh under his fingers. Erwin leaned forward so that his chest was resting on Levi's back and shoved three fingers inside of Levi's mouth and ordered him to suck. Levi hummed, excepting the three huge fingers in his mouth. Levi moved his tongue around the three digits until Erwin found them satisfactory. 

Erwin brought his hand up and behind Levi and roughly shoved his first finger inside Levi's tight heat making the shorter man hiss out in slight pain from the intrusion. Erwin started to shove his finger back and forth from Levi's entrance making the smaller man moan out in pleasure. When Erwin deamed him ready, he slowly pushed a second finger inside the smaller man and started to scissor the tight heat below him. Levi let out little pants and growls slowly starting to ground his hips back on the fingers touching his insides in the most delicious way.

"Erwin, fuck the third finger and just fuck me already," Levi put his head down on the desk, "Please." Erwin chuckled behind him and started to run the rest of the spit on to his hard member.

"As you wish little Levi." Before Levi could protest Erwin thrust his hips up and all the way in to the short man beneath him. Levi let out a yelp but a moan followed after as Erwin started to move his hips in small rotations to get Levi used to the feeling. Levi brought his right hand to his mouth to bight on his white knuckles. Erwin chuckled and removed the hand from Levi's mouth.

"Let me hear your voice Levi, god knows you keep it in to much." With that said Erwin pulled out until only the tip was inside and then thrust back inside the smaller man making Levi give out a rather pitiful yelp at the sudden movement. Erwin started to rock his hips back and forth with a rolling movement trying to find a special spot inside the smaller man. When Levi let out a yell and tightened around Erwin, Erwin chuckled and started to aim for that same spot making Levi drop his head to the desk and let out little whines, gaspes, and whimpers. 

"Fuck, Levi, you feel so fucking good." Erwins movements started to get sloppy as he started to thrust erratically into Levi. Levi let out a moan and put his forehead on the desk as Erwin reached around his and took hold of his neglected and weeping member and started to pump the red and painfull flesh in his hands. 

With one last punp, Levi let outt a broken yell and came with a sudder, his come landing on the front of his desk, trailing down his thighs, and into Erwins hand. Levi tightened around Erwins member in the most delicious way causing Erwin to find his release inside the shorter man beneath him. 

After some time and the only sound of heavy breathing, Erwin put Levi's feet back on the ground and pulled out of him with a moan. Erwin looked down to see his cum pool out of Levi and down his milky thighs to mix with the cum already there. Levi took a few more deep breathes before standing up on shaky legs and pulling his pants up and fastening is 3DMG straps back in place. Levi turned around to look at the tall blonde infront of him and let out an airy chuckle.

~~~~~

Levi sat on Erwins lap as the taller blonde played with his ebony hair. Levi sat, nestled into Erwins chest as they just sat there doing nothing but listening to the others breathing and Levi listening to Erwins heart beat and moving with his chest as he breathed in and out. Erwin rest his hand on top of Levi's hair and hummed alittle. Levi looked up at the taller man with a puzzled looked etched onto his face.

"Hmm, I feel like another cigarette. " Erwin looked down to see what Levi's reaction would be and nearly broke down in laughter. Levi pushed him away from his chest and grumbled.

"Fuck off Eyebrows. " Erwin chuckled and hugged Levi from behind, resting his nose in the shorters hair.

"I don't need it Levi, you're the only addiction I need." Erwin took in a big breath taking in tue scent of the shorter man. Levi lay his head back on Erwins chest while a light blush dusted his cheeks.


	2. Jean x Eren ~ Riding Partners

The expedition was going well, well in Jean's eyes it was. His squad was doing just fine until some stupid, hot headed, green eyed freak decided that he was going to take down six titans on his own. With no working gear and without the order to turn into a titan. Quick reminder, six fucking titans. Jean was beyond pissed right now because he is now being ordered to go save his sorry ass. 

As Jean is riding out behind Eren trying to get his attention. One of those stupid ass titans is going to get in the way. Without killing Eren somehow, Eren was flung off of his horse by the force of one foot from one of the beasts as the second foot came down harshly on to the brunettes steed, killing it instantly. 

Eren looked at the dead carcass of his horse then  back up to the moster that did this horrid crime with a passion to kill swirling in his olive eyes. Eren went to grab for a sword but was stopped by a taller man riding up to him.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing? Stay the fuck there." Jean sceamed at Eren as he blasted off from his horse and on to the titans neck and efficiently killed the beast. Then he moved on to the other five titans infront of him and then swiftly landed on the ground with a small 'thump' right infront of the angry man at his feet.

"What the fuck Jean, I totally had that." Eren was practically steaming with rage as he stood up from the ground to get in to Jeans face. Jean was about to retaliate when a another voice caught their attention. 

"You two, shut up and get on your horses, we're heading back for the walls now." The lance corporal stated as he rode up to the two bickering soldiers.

"Sir, Eren's horse was killed in the midst of his stupidity, sir." Jean stated as he saluted the corporal infront of him, Eren stood next to him looking at him like he just told on him to his mother for something he made Jean promise he wouldn't tell.

"Tsk, fine then, Jeager, you ride with Kirstein. Now can we get going please." Levi rode back over to the rest of the squad that was waiting for their return.Jean huffed out an annoyed breath and got on to the satle of his horse. He looked down at Eren and extended a hand for him to take. Eren was pissed, but grabbed the hand and sat right infront of Jean and they were off.

They were about half way back to the wall when an idea came to the green eyed male. A grin plastered against his face as he took his plan in to action. Eren lifted his hips and started to let his bottom drop up and down on to the front of Jeans tight white jeans. The exact instance Eren's bum hit Jean's crotch, he sported the biggest chubbie of his life. Jean growled in to Eren's neck as warning.

"Jeager, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jean hissed into Eren's ear. He could feel the smug look on Eren's face and that pissed him off more.

"I'm not doing anything Jean, I'm just riding a horse with you back to HQ." Eren ground his hips into Jean's crotch as seductively as possible, swirling his hips in small scircls on the others erection.

"Or maybe when we get back Jean, you'll let me ride you instead." Eren all but purred while leaning his head back on to Jean's shoulder then sticking his tongue out and licking a moist streak up Jean's neck just to nibble on the lobe of his ear. Jean let out a moan that he was not intending to let out, but it slipped. Eren put his head back up in its right position and chuckled at the other's reaction to his flirting.

A little further back, Mikasa and Armin were watching the two with curious and knowing expressions.

"Mikasa, do you thing their finally going to do it?" Armin squeaked beside the black haired female curiously. 

"I hope so, the sexual frustration between those two has been going on to long for years now. I mean it's so strong we're drowning in it." Armin chuckled at her statement but knew it was true.

All the fighting they would do, the yelling, it was all because they couldn't deal with the fact that they had feelings for eachother. And now, to finally see that they were releasing some of the sexual frustration on one another was very refreshing for everyone involved.

Back to the two males sharing a horse, Jean was just about ready to pop his shoot when suddenly the wall came into view and the gate was opening, alowing the squad of soldiers to ride throught the gate, the towns, and ride into HQ. Once they were back withing the training ground of their HQ and now puting horses back into the stables, Jean was still painfully hard. And Eren is not getting away with this shit.

Jean jumped down from his horse while clutching Eren's hand and dragging him off the horse. Jean grabbed the reins of his horse and threw them at Armin with a quick 'tie him up', and dragged Eren into HQ.

Eren had a big smile on his face as he was thrown into Jean's bedroom and then shoved onto the bed. Jean immediately crawled onto the green eyed man and just stared into his eye's. 

"What are you going to do Jean? Punish me for my horrible behavior? " Eren reached a hand down and cupped the erection straining against Jean's pants. Jean let out a puff of air and closed his eyes as Eren started to rub the heel of his hand into the bulge. 

Eren opened his mouth again to taunt the man further but Jean had had enough with Eren's teasing. Jean slammed his lips against Eren's and started to rub his erection against the erection that was forming in Eren's pants.

Eren moaned and wrapped his arms around the tallers neck deepening the kiss, trying to get as much fisical contact as possible. Jean ground his hips harder into Eren and they both let out airy moans. Eren couldn't stand this anymore, there were to many clothes in the way and Eren needed to feel Jean's skin on his skin. Eren started to tug at Jean's jacket and Jean complied with his actions. Soon they were both shirtless and struggling with the others belt buckles. Kissing inbetween, they finally managed to remove eachothers pants. Erections straining against boxers, soldiers saluting there partner. 

Eren looked up at Jean with a smile on his face and quickly flipped their positions so that he was now sitting on Jean's hips. Jean let out a moan when Eren's hips made contact with the erection straining his underpants. Eren sat up so he was now resting on his knees and proceeded to pull his own underpants off his hips, lean forward so his face was infront of Jean's, and stuck his fingers in his mouth to lubricate them. Jean watched Eren lube his fingers up with eyes blown out from lust while biting his lower lip. 

When Eren deamed his fingers ready he brought them back behind himself and started to finger his own hole. Finger by finger he stretched himself open, preparing himself for the other man to take him easily. When Eren was satisfied with his work, he tugged Jean's underpants down and pumped his member with the remaining spit on his hand so that Jean would slid in. Jean let out a moan at Eren's handy work and looked the brunette in the eyes, places his hands on Eren's hips and slowly lowered him down onto his erection.

Eren through his head back once he was fully seated on Jean's erection. It brushing against his prostate causing absolute bliss to wonder throughout his body. Oh how he has waited for this day, where he and Jean could just finally be together. 

"Fuck... Jean, please move your hips." Eren let out in a breathy moan and started to pull up just to drop back down onto Jean. With each bounce, Eren's penis would bounce against his own belly. Jean's eyes were stuck on the bouncing erection until he heard the man above him start to let out curses and moans. Jean grabbed ahold of Eren's hips and started to lift him so that Eren was going at the pace he wanted. Fast.

Jean flipped them over so that now he was on top. Eren looked up at him totally confused.

"Jean, what the fu-" Eren let out a yell as Jean lifted Eren's legs so that they rested on Jean's shoulders and thrust back in hitting that delicious bundle of nerves inside. Jean started to thrust like a mad man inside the shorter man below him. Eren felt tears leak out of his eyes as his hands lifted to above his head and started to clutch at anything he could reach. The bed post, the pillow, his hair. Eren put his fingers in his mouth tasting himself still on his digits. Eren let out another yell as his hand found his erection and started to pump.

"Jean, ah! I'm go-going to c-cumm, ahhh." Eren gripped the pillow under his head harder, pumpped his memeber harder just waiting for sweet bliss. A few more thrust and Eren came with a yelp of Jean's name, his semen covering his chest and Jean's. Eren tightened around Jean and with a low and gutteral moan he came inside the titan shifter.

After a minute of heavy breathing Jean pulled out of Eren. Eren shivered as he felt cum leak out of him. They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled at one another. Eren opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Um, if you guys are done in there, we kind of have cleaning duty that we need your help with, just sayin." The small blondes voice was heard through the door. Jean and Eren looked back at one another and started to laugh, shared a few more chaste kisses and got redressed for cleaning duty.


	3. Fem!Levi x Fem!Eren ~ Happy Anniversary

Levi was excited. She sat on the bed waiting for her girlfriend to come home. Today is their three year anniversary, and what better way to celebrate then with celebration sex. Levi had thought of everything that would rule things in her favor. The cliché rose petals littering the floor to the bedroom, the candles that lit the small warm space, and the lingerie that Levi had to force herself to wear. 

The white courset with black lace trimming, the black lace panties and black garter belt that held up her black lace stockings. All completed with black stiletto pumps that she could hardly walk in let alone stand, which was why she was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Levi was playing with a black ribbon that was conveniently placed in the middle of the breast when she heard the front door open and heard Eren gasp. Levi smiled to herself as she scooted to the very end of the bed so she could get ready to stand up. Levi could hear Eren put things down on the counter and could hear her muttering around in the kitchen.

"Levi, where are you?" Eren asked curiously as she started to slowly walk down the path of petals. 

"Follow the petals Eren." Levi stood from the bed and cocked her hip out and placed her hands on her hips. Her voice dripping with seduction as she waited for Eren to open the door. As the door swung open, Levi bit into her bottom lip.

"Happy anniversary baby." Levi started to walk forward to a surprised Eren and flew her hands over Eren's shoulders for support. Eren chuckled and looked down at Levi. 

'Even in heals I'm still taller then Levi.' Eren thought to herself. Eren reached up and took hold of one of Levi’s hands and made the short female twirl for her, making sure to take in every delicious curve and to appreciate the lace that covered her lovers beautiful body. Eren turned them so that Eren was now standing in front of the bed and Levi was standing in front of the door and Eren took a seat on the edge of the bed. Levi took this as her chance and straddled Eren's waist and took a seat on her lap.

"Do you like your present hon?" Levi asked as she kissed up and down Eren's throught earning a moan from the sitting girl under her. Eren's hands came up to rest on Levi’s hips and started to massaging the flesh hiding under fabric and lace, flesh Eren couldn't wait to touch, lick, and bite.

"Levi, you're always one for surprises. Yes, I love your present, it's exactly to my liking. But I have a present for you as well and its strange how well these two gifts fit with one another. " Eren tapped Levi’s thighs signaling for her to stand and walked over to the door and picked up the plastic bag she had dropped from surprise. 

"Wait right here, I'll be right back. " Eren kissed Levi’s forhead and walked off into the bathroom attached to their room. Levi hopped onto the bed and sat at the edge again playing with the ribbons on her breasts. The door opened to the bathroom and Eren stood in the door way looking at Levi like prey and Eren was the predator. Levi felt a shiver run down her spine and she bit into her lip. Levi stood up and finally was able to look at everything Eren was wearing. Eren stood there, her pink lace panties and matching braw glowed against her tan skin. Although all of these things made Levi’s skin crawl with anticipation what made her jaw drop to the floor was the bright neon pink strap on that hung on Eren's hips.

Eren smiled as Levi walked over to Eren, grabbed the back of her head and pushed their lips together. Eren reached down and pulled Levi up by her thighs so that now Eren was carrying Levi with Levi’s legs wrapped around her waist. Levi let out a moan as the tip of the strap on brushed against the wet spot forming on Levi’s panties. Eren smiled into the kiss and walked over to the bed and sat down so that now Levi was sitting in her lap again.

"Happy anniversary Levi." Eren reached down into Levi’s panties and started to rub her in the most delicious way. Levi let out a moan and let her head hang back as she started to rut against the fingers that were now slipping inside of her.

"Levi, you're so wet and I've hardly touched you." Levi let out breathy and airy moans as her hips kept digging into the hand under her, demanding more friction.

"I just really need this right now." Levi let her head rest on Eren's shoulder as Eren's fingers started picking up the pace. Causing Levi’s fluid to drip down Eren's hand. Eren chuckled into Levi’s hair and slipped her fingers out of Levi’s wet warmth. Levi let a small moan escape her lips in protest from Eren taking away her pleasure.

"Shh, I have something better for you." Eren took hold of Levi’s hips and flung her onto her back length wise on the bed. Levi let a small giggle escape her lips as Eren tore away her panties to show her wet heat to Eren. Eren smiled at Levi as her hands trailed up Levi’s body cupped her breasts and ran back down. Eren got down on her knees and lifted Levi’s legs up on to her shoulders. Eren looked at Levi one last time before she started to suck and lick at the aching warmth between Levi’s legs. Levi wrapped her legs around Eren's head, her heals clacking together, her fingers lacing in Eren's hair and tugging when one particular lick or suck felt euphoric to her.

"Ah, Eren, oh my god, d-don't stop."  Levi dug her head back and into the white duvet as small gasps and yelps left her mouth from Eren's minstrations. Eren finally lifted her head from inbetween Levi’s legs and smiled at her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Pretty girl. This is going to be so much fun." Eren crawled on top of Levi as the shorter of the two looked up at her with confusion written on her face. Eren chuckled and kissed Levi real quick on the lips.

"Spread your leags." Eren all but growled into Levi’s ear. Levi did as she was told, her legs resting on either side of Eren's hips waiting for what was going to come next. Eren grabbed a ruff hold on Levi’s hips and flipped them over so that Levi was now standing on her knees on top of Eren. Eren chuckled as she positioned the pink strap on at Levi’s entrance and lowered the girl down onto the object. Levi let out an airy gasp as she was fully seated on Eren's hips. 

"Ah, ugh Eren." Levi placed her hands onto Eren's chest amd started to raise herself only to glide back down. Moans escaped from her lips as she let her head hang back. 

Eren smiled underneath her but just to see what would happen, Eren thrust her hips up to meet Levi’s decent and was rewarded with a loud yell as the strap on hit that perfect spot inside of Levi. Eren couldn't help herself now, now that she found something that could take Levi to the edge of no return. Eren flipped them over again so that Eren was back on top and pulled Levi’s legs up to her waist and started to thrust the strap on into Levi as hard as she could.

Levi immediately put her hands to Eren's back and dug her finger tips into the tan skin from the pleasure coursing through her veins. Eren's thrusts got harder and harder and Levi couldn't keep it in anymore. She staryed to moan and scream with every thrust that met her.

"Eren, oh my god, p-please. I'm so close." Levi wrapped her legs around Eren's hips and brought Eren's face to hers so that their tongues could wrestle. Till finally Levi couldn't take anymore. Levi’s insides wrapped around the strap on and she shuddered and screamed when her orgasm hit her. Eren slowed her thrusting until Levi had ridden her orgasm and then pulled out. Eren flopped down next to Levi and then removed the strap on from her hips. Eren then started to stroke the pale skin beside her and moved stray strands of hair from Levi’s face. 

When Levi’s breathing had finally regulated and her mind was clear she stood up on her knees, sat infront of Eren, and removed the brunettes panties. When Levi had successfully removed the pink fabric from Eren's tan long legs she immediately got to work. 

After what Eren just did for her she knew she was going to have to work really hard for Eren. Levi usually didn't eat Eren out. She thought is was unsanitary and couldn't understand how Eren could bring herself to do it. But Levi was clouded with lust and just had to make Eren feel what she felt minutes ago. 

Levi put her mouth to Eren's wet heat and received a gasp from the brunette. Levi tongued Eren's leaking hole and rubbed her clit so Eren could feel as much pleasure as possible. For some reason Levi could not get enough of Eren's taste. She had maybe done this a handful of times and hated every second of it. But this time, Levi tried to get as much of Eren as possible. Levi wrapped her arms under and over Eren's legs to hold the brunette in place. One of Eren's hands came down to tangle in Levi’s black hair while the other lay palm up on Eren's mouth, trying to muffle the moans and gasps that tried to desperately escape.

"Levi, I'm g-going to, ah, c-cum." Eren let out a broken gasp as her muscles quivered around Levi’s tongue and Levi gladly took everything Eren had to offer. When Levi felt that Eren had finished with her orgasm, she stood on her knees again and wiped her mouth while smiling down at the panting mess of a girl below her. Levi giggled and flopped down next to Eren and wrapped her arms around Eren's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Happy anniversary Eren." Levi lay her head down on the covers for their bed with lazy eyes as sleep tugged at her eyelids. Levi felt Eren turn to her side and wrap her arms around Levi’s waist to bring the smaller under her chin, kissed her forhead and hugged the girl pressed against her body.

"Happy anniversary Levi."


	4. Jean x Marco ~ Shooting Star

'Oh god, what have I done?' Jean was officially freaking the fuck out. Right now, at this moment, Jean was standing in his bathroom, pulling the front of his jeans from his body, staring inside of his pants. He was pretty sure he was going to cry, or shit his pants, or both at the same time, because this was officially a new low for him.

He can't even begin to remember what happened last night. It was Jean's 27th birthday yesterday so all the boys thought they would take Jean out for a good time. It was fun until they all got really fuckin drunk. All he can remember was a drinking contest with Eren and the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted them to do.

Jean was guessing that he lost and had to do what Eren wanted. But that was just a guess. But he was going to find out. Jean picked up his phone and dialed Eren's number. It rung three times before a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Eren said. Jean could tell he was hungover.

"Oh, hey Eren. Just calling to thank you for the great party yesterday and just checking to see if you got home okay. Oh, and real quick, WHY IS THERE A STAR TATTOOED ONTO THE HEAD OF MY DICK?" 

The next thing Jean heard made him want to explode. Eren fucking Yeager was full on laughing at him.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that. I have a video if you want to see it. You were crying like a bitch, it was so funny." Eren was wheezing inbetween words and if he was standing in Jean's bathroom right now, Jean probably would have punched him in his stupid face. Jean took a steady breath.

"Eren, what the fuck happened last night?" Jean could feel the anxiety and fear pushing at the inside of his chest.

"Okay, okay. So here's what happened. Of course we got into a drinking contest, and I won. So, I dared you to get a tattoo on the head of your little stallion there, and like a drunk idiot, you actually thought it was a good idea. I'm so sending you the video. Like right now."

"Ere-Eren, don't you dare hang up on me- dammit." Jean looked at his phone to confirm that the call had ended and he was now recieving a text message from the little shit head anyway.

Jean, reluctantly, opened the link to the video and his mouth hung open when the images started to play across the screen of his phone. There he was, sitting on the black chair in a tattoo shop, with his pants around his ankles. You could hear Eren laughing and fumbling with the phone. You could see Riener and Connie holding each other up from laughing as Jean cried while a tattooed,  peirced up guy tattooed a dark blue star on the tip of his dick. The slit of his penis directly in the middle. To make things so much worse. Mikasa was there, holding his hand, laughing as she watched the tattoo artist put this abomination onto his poor little willie.

The video ended and went right back to messages where Jean saw that he had recieved a worded text from Eren.

'You said it would be your shooting star.'

Jean was pretty sure he was going to go to jail, for first degree murder, for his 'friends' deaths. Just saying.

To make matters worse, he could hear the front door opening and Marco walking in with his hangover breakfast. 

"Jean, are you sick, or can I come in the bathroom?" Well Jean could be sick just by looking at his dick. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this from Marco at all. I mean, Marco saw Jean's penis on a regular basis, what with all the sex they have and what not.

Jean decided to just bight the bullet, and tell Marco about his new tat. Jean took a steady breath and opened the bathroom door and smiled at his boyfriend of six years.

"Hey babe, no, I'm not sick, surprisingly enough though." Jean kissed the side of Marco's head and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Marco, could you just come over here please, I need to tell you something." Emmedietly after hearing those words Marco walked over to the bed and stood in front of Jean with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"What did you do last night? " Marco started to tap his socked foot on the carpeted floor and raised an eye brow, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing bad, just, god, this is so fucking hard. Its best if I just show you." Jean emmedietly flopped onto his back and tugged his jeans off his legs and onto the floor. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs but hesitated. 

"Promise not to laugh? " Jean looked up at his boyfriend and Marco gave a quick nod and averted his eyes to the croth of Jean's under where. Jean let out a quick gust of air and pulled his briefs down to his mid thigh and closed his eyes tight, waiting for Marco's reaction. Marco let out a gasp but chuckled and got down onto his knees infront of Jean.

"I thought I told you not to get into drinking contests with Eren." Marco rest his hands on the inside of Jean's thighs and started to massage the soft flesh under his finger tips. Jean let out a pleasured sigh as he started to get hard. Marco watched the rising erection before him until it was fully standing for him to see, little blue star on top.

"What a naughty boy you've been. I wasn't there to stop you getting into trouble, so I'll just have to punish you now." Marco leaned down and put the erection into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, deep throughting the dick in his mouth.

"Ah, Eren said I ca-AH, called it my sho-shooting star, Ughhh." Jean could barely keep his moans in as Marco's tongue circled the head and played with the slit. Marco bobbed his head down and then back up till he came off the erection with a pop, holding eye contact with Jean the whole time. 

"Well then, you're just going to have to show me what your shooting star can do now won't you?" Jean nodded his head while he let out little pants, just waiting to see what Marco was going to do next. "Good boy."

Marco went right back down to Jean's dick and bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Jean put his fingers into Marco's hair and pulled on it as hard a he could, earning a hum from Marco. Marco's tongue started to trace the lines of the star on Jean's penis making Jean push his head back into the bed with a moan. Marco smiled to himself as he went back to his minstration on his boyfriend.

Jean started to get more vocal, and Marco knew, that the louder Jean got, the sooner he was going to cum. So, marco started to bob his head as fast as he could, hollowing out his cheeks to put more pressure on Jean, and deep throughting him with slight hums inbetween.

The next thing either one of them knew, was Jean was screaming out Marco's name as he came into Marco's mouth. Marco bobbed his head a few more times making sure he got everything, then raised his head from between his boyfriends legs with a smile, and swallowed the fluid in his mouth. 

Marco looked down at his panting boyfriend with a smile as he wiped his mouth. Marco plopped down beside Jean and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like I got my wish." Marco chuckled into Jean's shoulder.

"Oh my god Marco, shut up." Jean covered his blushing face and cuddled with his boyfriend for the rest of the day.


	5. Jean x Armin ~ You Little Shit

Jean, just your casual horse face. Armin, just your casual book worm. No one on HQ would have believed that these two were dating. There relationship started as all do. 

Drunk sex.

Okay, so maybe not all relationships start off that way, but theirs did. And it was a beautiful start. Jean could hardly remember anything that night, of course, except being grabbed, pushed into the bedroom, and then having little Armin dominate him. Not that Armin was top or anything, god no. But he was a pretty aggressive power bottom. Not that Jean was complaining. 

So now we come to this. All day, Armin has been fucking with Jean. See everyone sees this cute little blonde boy who still tells people he's never kissed a girl. The thing is is that no one is really listening to anything the small blonde is saying. Jean has bean around Armin enough to hear him when he speaks, even the most crowded of room's, he can hear the little guy talk.

So anything Jean said to anyone, Armin thought it would be a good idea to say something sexual in return, just so Jean could hear. 

Right now Jean was trying to tell his superior about a horse riding accident that had occured during a riding exercise. Jean had been in charge and a trainee who he was training had fallen off his horse, resulting in a broken pheemer and a concussion. 

"So you see sir, I was riding my horse-" Jean had started to say, but a small blonde wearing his reading glasses and carrying several books and scrolls walked behing Jean, just in time to hear him talk.

"I ride my horse all the time, don't I Jean?" And Armin continued on.

Jean had frozen when he heard that small voice utter those words. Those words just dripping with seduction. And fuck him in the butt hole, did they work to turn Jean on.

Of course the short superior infront of Jean didn't exactly appreciate the chubbie that Jean just popped. Jean was drop kicked to the ground and had to run 200 laps. 

'That damn blondie.' Jean thought to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, because of earlier, Jean had to do dish duty for a week. So there he is casually doing dishes next to Sasha, who also got stuck for dish duty for trying to steal food again, talking about everything and nothing. That's what he liked about Sasha, she was easy to talk to, but tell her anything you want to be kept private, the whole base will k ow about it by morning. 

Sasha was going on and on about dinner and how much she loved it until Jean asked what they were having for dinner.

"You mean you didn't hear? Sasha looked so excited she could pee her pants.

"Uh, no?" Sasha gasped and looked like she had just been affendid in the worst possible way.

"Well, we're going to be having mashed potatoes, some roasted vegetables, and actual sausages." Sasha squealed so load, Jean thought his ear drums would burst.

"Wow sausages are really rare, that sounds really great." 

"I know right, I can't wait for dinner." 

"The last time I had a sausage was at my mother's house." Jean had said, and right as he said it, Armin walked by the serving window.

"I had your sausage last night." Jean's eyes went as big as humanly possible, his arms tensed around him resulting in the plate in his hands dropping to the floor and shattering against it, resulting in no dinner, punishment from Lance Corprol. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third and last time Armin would sneek up on Jean was during a meeting with all the higher ups. But the funny thing is, and i mean really funny, is that Armin didn't even need to say a word.

So, this meeting is going on like any other meeting would. 'We need more scouts', 'that's not in the budget', 'Hangi no', and more comments just the same. 

When it came for everyone's attention to land on squade leader Kirstein, that's when Armin struck. Armin casually reached his hand over the chair, all hidden under the table beside Jean, and rested his hand on Jean's thigh. 

Jean just brushed it off as some simple flirting, wrong choise. As he started to give his report of the last expedition, Armins nimble fingers worked their way into Jean's jeans and started to stroke him through his boxers. 

Jean's breath hitched in his throught and he coughed so no one would notice. Armin worked his hand alittle harder, a little faster. Luckily Jean didn't have to much for his report so he finished up with a tight voice and sat back listening to other squad leaders and enjoying the hand job he was recieving. 

Well he thought to soon. Jean was just about ready to skeek, his muscles tensing, his breath coming in quick pants, his eyes would roll back and he would close his eyes. He was so close, so close, close, clo-.

"Kirstein? " So close. The next thing Jean knew was that he was cumming in his pants but everyone was watching him.

"FUCK." Jean lerched forward till his chest was touching the table top. Armin wiped his hand on Jean's pants and returned the appendage to his lap. Jean looked up to see all eyes on him, surprised, judgmental, blank, cocky (Yeager). He sat up as fast as humanly possible, and whipped his head to his blonde boyfriend who was looking at him with confusion written all over his face.

"You little shit." Jean whispered under his breath, beside his Levi stood up and faced him.

"Kirstein, for publicly embarrassing everyone here and yourself, for cumming on the under side of my meeting desk, and for interrupting the meeting, you will stay up all night and clean this office. Starting with burning the desk, repeatedly. " 

And with that, everyone left the room, leaving Jean sitting there with his whole face as red as ever. Armin walked to the side of his chair, kissed his cheek, and left, closing the door behind him. Jean stared at the wall infront of him.

"That little shit."


	6. Eren x Levi ~ Not Yet

It was a fact, that on the grounds of Survey Corps HQ, that no one had a finer ass, then Levi Ackerman. No one came close. He held everyone's attention. Or, well, his ass did. No matter what room he was in, girls or boys, everyone's eyes were cast to the round rump attached to the Lance Corprol. 

And Levi knew of his ass power's. He could usually get away with a lot of shit, just by storming out of a room. Thing is, Levi never reaches the door because they call him back and give him whatever it is he wanted. (Because they were staring at the curve of his ass.) So today was like no other. Stomping around, openly flirting with others, and getting his way. Little did he know was that someone was getting very jealous. 

Eren Yeager sat on the other side of the cafeteria watching as his secret boyfriend bent at the waist, resting his arms on the counter, waiting for his meal to arrive at the serving window. All eyes on his rear. Eren knew of Levi’s ways, constantly manippulating others to get his way. Including Eren himself.

Well, Eren was fed up with Levi always making him feel this way. Eren loved Levi and Levi said that he loved Eren to but when you're with someone who acts the way Levi does. It's hard to be confident in your relationship. 

Levi grabbed his tray of food and sauntered over to the table that Eren was sitting at and sat beside his boyfriend. But Eren wasn't having it. Eren took hold of his tray, stood from his seat, threw the remainder of his food away, and left the dining hall with nothing as much as a hello to his boyfriend.

Levi was pissed. How dare Eren storm away from him. How dare Eren not give him attention. Levi was boiling mad and could not understand why his boyfriend had acted out in such a manner. Levi was appalled and disgusted by Eren's actions and god was Eren going to find out how mad Levi really was.

Levi, in turn stood from his deserted table and went searching for his soon to be dead boyfriend. Not even looking back at the food he had left on the table and even if he did it would be gone and practically inhaled by cadet Braus.

                                                               .......

It didn't take Levi long to find Eren, curled in a ball on the Corporals bed, pouting to himself. Eren was facing the wall opposite the door so Eren couldn't see Levi walk in. Levi stood in the middle of the room waiting for Eren to respond to his presence in the room. When Levi got nothing from the younger man, he stomped his foot and all Eren did was sigh and turn his head over to the side so he could see Levi out of the corner of his eye. 

          "What do you want levi?" Eren said with the utmost disinterest in his voice.

          " What do I want? Hmm, let me think. Oh, I know, how about you tell me why you thought it was such a good idea to embarrass me infront of everyone in that cafeteria by storming off like a pubescent thirteen year old girl. How about that." 

          Levi was mad. He could not begin to describe the feelings that he was feeling. Rejection, hurt, shame, anger, and most of all, disappointment. Levi was disappointed that he didn't get his way. 

          Eren sat up on the bed and looked at Levi. Eren could not believe what he was hearing right now. Levi had openly showed his ass to everyone in the damn building and flirted with everyone, male and female, and Levi had the nerve to be mad at him for having a problem with the way his lover was acting.

          " You have to be kidding right? Do you have any idea how you make me feel when you go off on one of your 'look at me' sprees? Do you know how hurt I feel when you openly flirt with other people, mostly men, right infront of me? Well I'll tell you Levi," Eren's voice grew quiet and he made eye contact with the shorter male in the room. " You make me think that you don't love me enough to only want to flirt with me. Every time I see you thrust your hip to the side or make those seductive faces for other people, makes me think that if you thought you found someone better then you would throw me away like old news."

          Eren stayed quiet for a while to catch his breath and calm himself down before he started crying. He needed Levi to hear all that he's been thinking for so long.

          "Levi, you make me feel unloved." And Eren started crying. And Eren's words hit Levi like a ton of bricks to the face. He hadn't realized that he was hurting the one person he could ever love. The one person who loved him in return. And Levi felt ashamed.

          Levi walked to the end of the bed and crawled onto the white covers and wrapped his arms around Eren and started comforting the younger man. 

          "I was a fool and I'm sorry. I was so mixed up in my own personal games that I forgot about the one thing that made me truly happy in this world. I am one hundred percent, with all my heart, sorry for the way I've been acting. And I swear you will never feel this way again." Levi brushed Eren's hair away from his fave as he said this.

          Eren sniffled, "You promise me Levi?" Eren said, looking up at Levi that made him look younger then he was.

          "I promise Eren, never again." And Levi meant it. He's a man of his word.

          But the next thing Levi knew was that he was suddenly flying in the air and landing on his back with a slight bounce with Eren over top of him.

          "Thank you Levi for promising, but I think you need to be punished for your actions." Eren seductively whispered. He leaned down so he could start kissing Levi’s neck, from the collar bone to the shell of his ear where he bit down none to gently. 

          Levi let out a gasp but then a moan escaped his lips when Eren started sucking on his sweet spot. Eren moved his knee inbetween Levi’s thighs and started to message the lump growing between his legs.

Levi was in heavan. He loved it when Eren took charge like this. It made him love Eren more. Eren started to unbutton shirts, pants, and shoes were removed until they both lay there nude and trying to get more of the others body. Eren sucked on his fingers and without warning, thrust his middle finger inside of Levi. Levi let out a gasp from the sudden intrusion but let out airy moans when Eren started to thrust his finger in and out of him. 

More fingers were added and Levi could barely hold on. 

"Eren, if you don't, huh, fuck me right now, I'm going to kill you." Levi started to rut against Eren's fingers in need of more friction, letting out small mewls and moans. 

Eren forcefully withdrew his fingers from inside of Levi and covered his dick in the reminanc. Eren placed himself at Levi’s entrance and slowly entered the shorter man. Levi sighed beneath him. Pleasure filling his senses. 

They moved in sync together, perfect harmony, one being. Their love poured out of them and they soaked it back up again. They were remindedhow much they really love one another. that no matter what the other person did they would find eachother again.

They made love together and they finished together. Their bodies presenting the sounds of their love making. It filled the room and it filled eachother.


End file.
